Brian Shaw
by tkawaiii2013
Summary: What if Letty wasn't alone on that road? What if the ambush was to get her partner? What if Brian had been watched since before he met Dom? What if Letty if the memory were a bonus?


Brian Shaw

What if Letty wasn't alone on that road? What if the ambush was to get her partner? What if Brian had been watched since before he met Dom? What if Letty if the memory were a bonus?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV OWEN SHAW

I met Brian when he was on vacation between work, at first it was just summer fun, a surfer who was also a reasonable rider, it was fun to spend a few weeks with him, but as soon as I got back home I missed his, and Deck, being the strategic genius he is, gave me his number he had gotten before we came back, a phone call turned two, three, four, which turned into letters and email and then evolved into video calling and when he started working undercover I was the first to know. When the LA fiasco happened, I hinted at him for hiding, he spent time with me in London, we liked to go to the races, and I must admit that Toretto taught him a lot, but I lost my temper when I saw my boyfriend surrounded for vultures and some had the audacity to put their hands on it. We got home and had an explosive fight, Brian has a fire in him, and he was right he did nothing wrong, now I see that, but I've always been a possessive person, and Brian doesn't bow his head when he knows he's right. , which attracted me to him, but this fight was worse, I always despised men who beat their partners, lost my mind and saw red and when I found myself again, I had to run with Brian to a hospital, it was the worst day of my life, if it wasn't for Deck I don't know what would have happened, he was the one with the cool head of arranging everything and getting a fake ID, Brian was in a coma for months and as soon as he woke up he ran away. I wanted to run after him, but Deck convinced me to take a break and let Brian cool, he also got advice for me, I'm not a violent person like that, I never raised a hand to any of my partners, not even to those. who betrayed me, while Deck kept an eye on him and guaranteed a safe passage to Miami.

It was thanks to this vigilance that we discovered that the police had clawed him again and this time he had to arrest a trafficker, Carter Verone, but this time he did it to clear his and his friend Roman Pearce's name, and when Carter went to jail, a warning was given to him to stay away from Brian, an order that came with strong persuasion, and which was immediately obeyed, now Brian was finally clear-headed and could walk freely and what is it? the first thing he does? He goes back to the FBI.

He was fine, no trouble and no excessive dangers and Braga sent me monthly reports, that's how he knew of the infiltrators sent in his way, but the order went on, Brian was untouchable. It was fun listening to Braga's ramblings and his curses towards Brian, since that was all he could do, his reports were fun to read, this is until Ortiz showed up and Brian put himself back in the line of fire for Because of Toretto, this man is increasingly becoming a pain in the ass. And when Brian signed up with Ortiz that race, Braga had orders to kidnap him and send him to me, I don't care about the girl, but Brian will no longer put himself in unnecessary danger. Then that stupid, incompetent Phoenix man exploded the car in which Ortiz and Brian were running away and they ended up in a hospital, Brian in a coma, and Ortiz with amnesia, and that was a stroke of luck for me of course.

Brian was transferred to a private and discreet hospital in Berlin and Ortiz joined on my team, finally, after five long years, Brian was back with me and safe even though he is in a coma.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV DOM

Dom: I told you not to call me.

Mia: They are dead Dom.

I knew who she was talking about, Letty and Brian, they've been hanging out lately, Brian has been our guardian for the last five years, he's been giving tips to Mia whenever the police are close to picking us up and Mia relays the information to me, when I left and left Letty, she went back to LA Mia helped her and Letty came to Brian for some reason, and now they're dead, I don't know what a mess Letty got into, but I know Brian was probably trying to save her and was carried along to the tomb, we didn't even have the bodies to bury. Finding out the bastard that put them both in this situation was a trail of crumbs until he got to the little thing that pulled the trigger, he died, but the boss was arrested, Letty was avenged, and Brian got justice in his right way. A year later Hobbs came looking for me.

LH: These are the safety photos.

D: Letty is alive?

LH: Not only her, but she was also taken two days in Berlin.

D: Brian, what is going on?

LH: As far as we know the two have amnesia,(he think Brian have amnesia too) O'Conner has been in a coma for a while, both have had a severe concussion, Ortiz has forgotten everything, O'Conner the last five years.

D: what do you want from me?

LH: Help me get them and I clear your team name.

D: including Brian and Letty?

LH: Yes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

RP: So our blonde was alive all this time?

Tej: in an intensive care unit in Berlin.

D: You know something.

RP: He had a boyfriend a few years ago, things didn't end well.

Tej: It was right after L.A.

D: what happened.

Tej: I met him right after he left the guy, he didn't say much, only they both had an explosive temper. Suki is the one who knows all the details.

D: not good, is not it?

Tej: All I know is that he had a reason to run away.

(alright, I figured I should put an explanation here, Owen is not an abusive partner what happened was that they were under alcohol influence and as Brian does not accept disagreement the two fought, IT WAS A FIGHT ON BOTH SIDES, Brian did as well as received , but let's take into account that Owen has special forces training and is stronger than Brian, so in a fight Brian is at a disadvantage.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV BRIAN

B: hey Deck do you know what Owen is up to right now?

Deck: Yes.

B: and will you tell me?

Deck: No way princess.

B: I'm just bored here.

Deck: You were the one who chose not to get involved this time.

B: I'm going to the pool.

Not that I cared if Owen was breaking the law, I've helped him before, it was fun to make people think I had amnesia like Letty, but after seeing how the FBI had his hands tied in helping Dom and his family, I would rather not go back, and after Owen did therapy he improved his possessive behavior a little, Deck also sent me for therapy, after leaving me I saw that Owen and I were to blame for that fight and that I shouldn't Letting my anger take hold of me like that, but to be accused of infidelity when you are innocent is to irritate even a saint.

Owen and I are not saints, and maybe I like the adrenaline that comes from doing a job well done, the adrenaline that I don't easily find on the right side of the law. And lately, I've been thinking about settling in a little bit, maybe having a proper home, marrying Owen legally, having a dog, all those things the family does.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Owen: Do you want to buy a house?

B: Maybe a dog too, I thought of a place of our own, not that I don't like Deck, but I thought in terms of something more stable.

Owen: Are you talking about marriage?

B: too fast?

Owen: WHAT? NOT! This is perfect. Because you don't start looking for houses, maybe one for the Deck next to us.

B: He's also dropping tips for you, isn't he?

Owen: (laughs) Maybe in a place with no extradition laws?

B: I'm sending some real estate videos that Deck and I like.

Owen: Did Deck help you?

B: You think almost the same, I wanted to save time and have a place ready if your work doesn't work out.

Owen: I'll look.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Deck: I said he would prefer this house.

B you're annoying did you know that?

Deck: And the house is big enough that I don't have to live anywhere else.

B: You just don't want to have to fix your mess.

Deck: But Anna has already learned how I like my stuff.

B: did you have any news?

Deck: Work has had some complications, so I'm going there.

B: I'll pack my bags.

Deck: No Brian, we need your name to stay clear, so as your face hits cameras Interpol will be warned and we will be followed, you are an FBI agent reported dead in action.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

B: How did this happen Deck?

Deck: Toretto and his team were called, so Owen didn't want you there.

B: We have to get him out of here he is not safe.

Deck: You're right. But we can't take him to Berlin they already know about it.

B: How about Switzerland?

Deck: I'll arrange transportation for both of you. And security too.

B: Don't get caught.

Deck: Won't you try to defend them?

B: The only person I wish you wouldn't involve is Mia, the rest I don't care, they ran away and gave a penny to my safety if it wasn't for you and Owen who knows what the LA police would have done to me when I was declared a criminal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Despite what Dom might think, without Brian there to help them ensure that the pardons were signed before they began the Shaw team hunting mission, they were quickly dropped after the chip was seized, so they had to disappear again and Deckard Shaw caught them very easily, as they were each sideways he hunted them one by one, when they realized they were being hunted it was too late, the only ones to survive were Mia, Roman and Tej, because they were Brian's 'family', but they didn't escape unscathed from Deckard Shaw's revenge.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

B: well what do you think?

Owen: We have to improve security.

B: And?

Owen: will you marry me?

END

FOR ADOPTION.


End file.
